Dark Hero
by LittleKoneko
Summary: When a nearby hospital was attacked by a crazed vampire, Autumn Perry, comes to the rescue to save all she can. But after her daring rescue she is captured by the senile vampire who started the attack himself, only to be saved moments later by the No-Life king himself. Now Autumn finds herself working with Hellsing while slowly falling for Alucard, the No-Life King.


Chapter I

A female figure stood in front of a large hospital with sharp amber eyes that was full of worry. Her long deep amber colored hair blew in the breeze wildly as the woman bundled her scarf around her face tightly and quickly. She walked gracefully as she felt the cold wind now nipping at her cold and pale face, slowly developing pink. Once she entered the hospital she unwrapped the scarf to show her plump pink lips, button nose, and lightly freckled face.

"Ms. Perry, I see you finally arrived!" The ginger girl turned around to see a nurse clad in white. She gave the nurse a small smile showing her dimples and a slight gap in her teeth. The nurse motioned the girl to follow her and she did. _Clack,Clack, Clack._ That's all that could be heard as the two women walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, but the girl was starting to feel a little self-conscious about her loud shoes but the feeling left as quick as it appeared, for she was standing at her destination. Room 227. The girl thanked the nurse and stepped inside to see another female figure holding the patient's hand. It was her sister and her mother.

"Autumn, you came." Autumn smiled lightly as she went to go hug her sister. "Asher, how is mum?" Ash shook her head and frowned. "She's not doing well Autty, she's been loosing a lot of fluids and coughing up a lot of blood." Autumn looked down at her sleeping mother in worry and her eyes began to water before a stray tear fell from her cheek. Asher hugged her older sister until they both looked over to see their mother waking up.

"Mum!" Both Asher and Autumn ran over to their and started to check on her. Their mothered laughed at them lightly before swatting their hands away. Autumn stared at her mother's forest green eyes and pushed a stray chestnut colored strand of her behind the older woman's hair. The older woman took her eldest child's soft, pale, and slender hand and held closed to her heart. Autumn can feel that her heartbeat was slower than normal. Autumn side until her mother pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"You're back, Autumn."Autumn could feel warm water droplets on her shoulder, she and her sister both began to cry at the touching scene. They were both possibly getting their last time to see their mother alive again. "Of course I'm back mother. I was discharged a week before I got the call you were sick. I was already on my way home!" began to cough up blood, August frowned seeing her once lively and energetic mother now sad and bed-ridden, so she tried to make a things a little brighter. "Mum, I was discharged honorably, because I got promoted. You're now looking at General Perry!" Autumn heard an excited squeal come from both her sister and mother. "Autumn, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Perry kissed both of Autumn's cheeks then continued, "You're just like every bit of your father and brother. What do you plan on doing now though?" Autumn smiled and pulled out some papers from her hidden pocket in her jacket.

"Mum, I plan on being the leader of the Royal Marin Snipers. I'm going to be head-scout." Mrs. Perry looked at her daughters and smiled, she was so proud of her family.

"Samantha, visiting hours are over deary! Only one person can stay overnight!" Autumn sighed and got up as she looked out the window. It was just afternoon and now it's almost midnight. "See you later, mu-" Autumn was cut off by her sister pushing her back down into the seat and said, "Autty, you've been gone for since you were sixteen and now you're twenty two about to turn twenty three. Stay here and catch up with mum, you deserve it you big hero!"Autumn grinned and gave her sister a tight hug. "Mum, I'll be back, I'm going to walk Asher out!" Mrs. Perry smiled and waved shooing the girl's out.

A few moments later Autumn and Asher were out the hospital and Autumn was alert at all times scanning her surroundings. Why? Not only it was a habit but she felt that something was wrong and she also felt someone staring at her and her sister. Asher revved up her car and waved at Autumn. Autumn grinned and waved back before walking back to the entrance. As Autumn was walking back into the hospital she heard a faint and mysterious ticking noise until she ran in the hospital and yelled everyone to get out.

_Bam!_

Autumn was thrown across the room from the impact of the explosion and all around her she saw chaos and panicking people! She also heard a loud and scream coming from upstairs. It was her mother, but duty called. There was civilians all around her who needed help. So she quickly helped the other doctor's and nurses evacuating the hospital while working her way to the top. No woman, man, or child alive will be left for dead. As she raced up the stairs and against time she dodged many falling debris.

"Ma'am! What are you doing! Get out now!" Autumn look up at a doctor and shook her head and kept up running. Boom_! _Autumn jumped back in time to see that one half of the ceiling has collapsed and fell through the floor. The fire starts to get wilder and stronger from the oxygen that was now fueling the blaze and she started to hear a few thunder claps and saw the lightning split the scene. Autumn shielded herself and busts through some weak debris and continued to look for her mother even though she was now bleeding pretty bad. "Mother, where are you!" Autumn saw some debris move and a pale hand that bow had a few third degree burns. She ran over to the debris to see her mother unconscious. She threw off all of the debris and placed her head on her mothers chest. _"Yes! Her heart is still beating!" _Autumn picked Mrs. Perry and carried her bridal style and started to race back downstairs.

_Crash!_

The floor in front of her fell and so far she was trapped until she saw a cord that was hanging from the ceiling she pulled out her hidden knife and cut the cord and held her mother by the waist and jumped and grabbed the cord with her other hand and swung across. Autumn began to feel weaker from the lack of oxygen but she kept on going. She or her mother won't die here in these flames.

An intimidating woman with large ocean blue eyes stared at the burning and collapsing building as the fire department tried their best to rescue and trapped survivors and soothe the savage flames. A large but pale hand was placed on her shoulder, "Master, it seems that our target is inside the building and he and his ghouls are feasting." She looked up to see crimson eyes and a sadistic smirk. She lit her cigar and said, "Alucard, search and destroy and save any civilians up there." The tall figured nodded and motioned for his partner to follow. "Police girl, it's time." The girl nodded and followed his lead. The intimidating woman stared at the fire and eavesdropped into a nearby conversation. "Sir, did you hear? There's a girl in there and she's saving her mother!" Then a male voice responded, "Wow, that girl must be really brave. What did she look like?" The other voice responded by saying, "Long amber hair and large eyes to match! She also has a gap and freckles on her face." The other did a spit take, "Bloody hell, do you know who that woman is! She _is _a hero! That's one of the New Generals for the Royals Marines! That's General Perry!" The intimidating woman and stared at the crumbling building. _"I hope that girl can survive the undead then."_

As Autumn was still carrying her mother to safety she was now breathing heavily from lack of oxygen, dehydration, and blood lost but being in the military trained her for these situations and to come out alive! "Drop the woman, child!" Autumn looked up to see a man who had a grey skin complexion, thinning blonde hair, blood-red eyes, and two large canines and behind him he a a group of people behind him who was drooling and foaming from the mouth. Her eyes widened, "Hell no! I will never leave my mother!" Autumn tried to push pass the strange and insane man but before she could get passed him she felt a cool tip on her head. The man was holding her and her mother on gunpoint. Autumn turned around to stare at the man in the face." A desert eagle 50 cal. Impressive. You must be that _terrorist _everyone was talking about!" The stranger laughed before stumbling over the shake from a floor collapsing nearby. "Terrorist, girl! What those reporters are talking about are feeding you lies! There's no lie, but an undead revolution!" Autumn's eyes widened. _"What the hell, this man is truly nuts!" _The insane laughed and licked his lips as he came closer to Autumn, eyeing her body in lusty greed.

"The flames and bravery burning through your veins truly brings out your eyes. Then the man tackled her causing her to drop her mother through a giant hole in the floor. "Mother, no!" Autumn screamed, kicked, and struggled to get out of the man's iron grip. The sudden shock of losing her mother gave her more energy and an adrenaline rush. Autumn looked up to see she was being fondled by the man on top of her. "What the hell! Get off me you creep!"

_Slap! _The man slapped her across the face leaving a giant red hand print on her cheek. Then he started to put his hand down her pants and underwear and start to play with her nether regions. Then he pulled out his hands and licked his fingers causing Autumn to scream. Her screaming just made him laughed louder, "You're so tight. You must be a virgin! But fortunately I can't have any free-willed vampires," The man started to sniff and nip at the girls neck while fondling her body some more before continuing, "So I'm going to take my sweet time of this opportunity of deflowering you!" Autumn eyes widened and tears unconsciously began to stream down her face. The man was about to slap Autumn again but instead he felt a gun on his head. "Who the hell are you!" the man yelled, the new stranger replied with an maniacal laugh and deep voice, "I'm your death."

A blonde girl with hair sticking up in odd places, her crimson orbs surveying the area and slaughtering any nearby ghouls, until she heard a feminine moan and a cough. A few feet in front of her was a woman who was bleeding pretty badly. The girl's eyes widened and ran to the woman and started to carry her through the crumbling building. She kicked down a nearby exit and ran out. She was receiving a few cheers. "Hooray for Gen- Hey, you're not General Perry! What happened to her?" The blonde girl cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Seras, who is that woman you're carrying?" The blonde haired girl looked up to the intimidating woman, "Sir Integra, I saw this woman unconscious and bleeding pretty heavily, so I brought her out here. Who is General Perry?" Integra shrugged off the girl's question and took the unconscious woman from her and brought her to the paramedics. "Doctors, we have wounded woman." The doctors turned around to see Integra holding the woman and took her from her. "Thank you Ma'am, but you didn't happen to see another woman with this women haven't you?" Integra shook her head and left, leaving the doctors to get to work. The doctors sighed and began to work quickly woman.

"You disgust me, you call yourself a vampire but you're working for a human! You're just a dog! A Hellsing lap dog!" Autumn looked up at her savior and stared at him as he gave her a silently order. She nodded and lifted up her knee hitting the man in his prized area. The man groaned and was about to shoot Autumn but her savior was faster and shot kicked him off of her. "Men, attack! Kill the vampire, but leave the girl alive!" The group of mindless like people started to charge both her and her savior. She got into her fighting position and started to attack and stab nearby enemies. Dodging and attack gracefully and dangerously in a predator like motion. Once she stopped she watched her savior slaughter and dominating against their enemies. He was graceful with a gun but his attire threw Autumn off. _" Distinctive Victorian and western fashion, a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat and a long red duster. A large red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses? What the hell was this man wearing and how come he's not on fire yet?" _The man eventually finished slaughtering the zombie and smirked lazily at the girl before reloading his pistol and pointing it at her attacker and shooting a bullet straight through the man's forehead causing him to turn to _dust? _

"What the hell! That bloke just turned to dust!" The man smirked and said, "Let's go mortal, your adrenaline rush won't last for long." Autumn shook her head, "No way sir! My mum is still in-" The man cut Autumn off by wrapping his arm around her waist and saying, "Your mother is safe, she's getting medical treatment. But you, you're losing a lot of blood and if you don't get medical attention now, you're going to die." Autumn nodded and allowed the man to help her walk out. A few moments later the duo both came out and they were surrounded by cheers. "General! You're alive!" Autumn smiled lightly with a blush developing on her cheeks as she thought to herself, "_I wouldn't be alive if this brave stranger didn't save me. I'd be humiliated and dead. I'm so disappointed I couldn't throw that fool off! Why the hell was he so strong, that strength was so inhuman! And the way he was going on about vampires... Like what the hell, vamps don't exist!" _Autumn trail of thoughts of when a hand waved in front of her. It was a doctor, and he looked very grim.

"Hello, General Perry. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you wound is now closed and healing. We stitched you up while you were daydreaming! If that tall funny looking fellow didn't bring you here you'd be dead! Anyways the bad news is... We lost your mother... we tried so hard to bring her back, but we just _couldn't! _I'm terribly sorry about your lost," Autumn breath hitched and her eyes began to water. All of this began to crash down on her, she tried so hard to save her mother but it just wasn't enough and now she's gone. Tears unconsciously streamed down her dirty face. "Why God, you took the most important person out of my life..." Autumn sobbed harder leaving the eavesdropping taller figure cringe at the girl's horrible sobs. Not only did it annoyed him, but it _hurt _him _too_. The man silently crept outside and went to the girl's mother and placed his head on her chest. The doctors were wrong, she was still but barely. She was hanging on a thin rope. Her forest green eyes opened slowly to meet blood-red ones. "You, saved my daughter. Thank you so much kind sir. May I get the name of her hero?" The man just laughed slightly and shrugged off her question and answered with his own question. "Are you a virgin?" The green eyed woman face turned to bewilderment but answered since she was dying anyways, "Yes, yes I am. My kids, aren't my real children." The man smirked then said, "Do you want to continue living." Mrs. Perry replied quickly, "Yes! I'd love to stay alive. I want to see my children grow old and have children." The man nodded and opened his mouth and moved down to the woman's neck. "Oh and by the way, my name is Alucard and this is the point you're supposed to close your eyes." Mrs. Perry was unfazed by the man's joke. Alucard sighed and started to suck Mrs. Perry dry and turn her into a vampire. "How do you feel?" Mrs. Perry opened her once forest green eyes that are now a crimson-red colored and smiled. "I feel so much better now, but what about my children! They'll never accept me now..."

Alucard waved his hand in dismissal and said, "I'm sure they won't. Especially little army girl she risked her life for you and those citizens. Oh and you're staying with me now, welcome to eternal darkness Samantha Oakley Perry." Then Alucard took the woman's head and transported themselves to and of the lot where his boss and organization was posted at. "Master! Is the woman staying with us now?" Alucard nodded and said, "Correct, police girl. And it seems like Integra is trying to recruit someone too."

Autumn stared at the ceiling in numbness, her mother was gone. "Knock, knock!" Autumn stared at the door and and sighed. "Come in!" The door opened to see a woman that seemed to be a commander in the way she carried herself. Her long luscious light blonde hair swayed every time she walked, had big ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a pretty fancy suit. "Hello General Perry! I have something to tell you!" Autumn stared at the woman unemotional and unfazed. "What is it?" The woman walked up to the unfazed girl and said, "The doctors lied. Your mother is well and alive and shes with _my_ organization's doctors as we speak. She's alive and well." Autumn did a spit take with her eyes wide as saucers. "Don't lie to me! Is she really alive!" The woman nodded and pulled out a PDA that showed a video of her mother talking to the man who saved her. Autumn smiled, "Your doctors saved my mother and the tall man in the video. He saved me! How can I ever repay you, ma'am?"

The woman paced back and forward and said, "Do you know what you were attacked by?" Autumn nodded, "A nutty terrorist." The woman slammed her hand on a nearby desk, "Wrong, General Perry! What you encountered was a vampire!" Autumn scoffed then laughed, "I'm really am surrounded by nutjobs. Lady I appreciate you for reviving my mother and saving me, but you're in this nonsense too? Vampires don't exist." The woman sighed and gave Autumn a few papers. It was a report on the guy who attacked her, and it indeed proved that vampires existed. Autumn stared at the woman wide eyed again. "Does that mean werewolves exist too?" The woman nodded then said, "Now that you see that these monstrosities exist, I offer you a job. I heard from several people that you're one of the best fighters the royal militia has seen lately and I want you to help me wipe out this threat to the human race. They've stole, pillaged, and raped thousands of civilians all over the world, and what happened earlier could be worse. What they did to you and your mother could be worse if we don't stop them. Would you like to work for us eliminating these threats and becoming apart of an elite group?" Autumn thought long and hard and said, "I don't want anything like that happening to someone. When do I start, boss?" The woman laughed lightly while smirking, "First thing tomorrow morning. You will be living with us now. Oh and call me Sir Integra, welcome to Hellsing."

AN: Hey guys! Little Koneko here, and I'm so sorry about my other stories. Somehow all of my things/data was like wiped out and deleted and I was like crying for an hour! I don't know what happened or how but the point is I can't remember anything I typed before (I usually re-read my so I can write the next chapter) so I couldn't remake the other stories. Anyways I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy my new story! Tell me what you think of Autumn, is she a too Mary Sue or what? And remember comments and reviews are like blood donations! So everytime you share, read, review, comment, fave, and etc you feed a hungry Alucard! Don't you wanna feed a sexy vampire? Feed Alucard, he's starving! -pulls out Alucard and raises up his shirt- Look at him! His ribs are showing! Help me feed Alucard!


End file.
